The Dragon Aspect
by Raistron
Summary: A story set after Cataclysm and before MoP except Kalecgos is Killed and the aspects keep their powers. Rated M for a reason soon to be discovered. Image belongs to Shervanuva look at her Deviantart page her artwork is awesome!
1. The Call

I do not own Blizzard  
Enjoy!

Viorstraz was helping a group of adventurers in his High elf form. They were an odd bunch of friends, Lucy was a Human Priest making sure everyone was still alive and mostly unhurt, Zachary was a Human Paladin who made sure all of their attackers were focused on him so they wouldn't get hurt, there was a Night elf Druid named Arzura she was doing as much damage as she could but was more than a little resentful at needing help, and a Gnome Mage who called himself Dintonk who was best friends with a Dwarf Warrior called Murighous.

To them his name was Vior, they did not know he was a Dragon and he preferred it that way as they continued their journey through Duskwood from stranglethorn. They had encountered strange things on their path including but not limited to, Trolls the non-horde type, Panthers and they had just finished off a Brood of spiders when he heard The Life-Binder call for her flight to Wyrmrest accord.

"Guys, I'm sorry I'm gonna have to leave you here will you be ok?" Vior asked looking at his group.

"Yea I think we'll be fine together Vior, but not yo by yourself! Your a powerful Ranger but I don't know if you can make out here by yourself!" Lucy Exclaimed looking at Vior like he was crazy.

"I'll be fine! Really! I will find my way out of here safe I promise I'll be in Stormwind in 2 weeks ok?" Vior stated getting ready to leave them. "Lad, are you sure this is a good idea?" Murighous asked as he prepared himself for the next part of their journey to Stormwind.

"Yes, I'm sure I'll be ok Muri." Vior said as he started to walk away.

"May Elune light your path Vior." Arzura said watching him leave

Viorstraz had traveled on foot for at least 30 minutes when he decided to find a place to take off when he saw the bank of a river to his left. He started running, his feet pounded on the ground as he ran and right when he was about to splash into the water he shifted into his Dragon-form and took off heading for Northrend, avoiding Stormwind because they had a bad history with dragons.

As he flew through the air he heard more wingbeats, he shot straight up preapared for a fight when he saw a blue and bronze drake also headed in the same direction so he slowly descended towards them to see if they were headed to Wyrmrest accord as well.

"Hello! Are you two headed to Wyrmrest accord as well?" Viorstraz asked leveling oout with the two dragons.

"Yea, Norzdormu called me, and Kalecgos called her." the Bronze dragon stated as they continued flying.

"Huh, that must mean all the dragonflights are coming to meet. Sounds fun." Vior replied looking at the Blue dragon.

"You don't know do you?" the blue dragon asked looking at Viorstraz.

"Know what?" Vior replied.

"There's been a battle." the blue dragon sniffled. "Kalecgos was killed!" she cried.

"By who!" Vior exclaimed looking shocked that another blue dragon aspect had been killed.

"He was hurt during the battle with Deathwing and told no one, apparently it was fatal because he died in his sleep this morning. Alexstraza has called for a vote on the next blue dragon aspect."

The blue dragon moaned looking away from Vior.

"Thats enough red. Leave the poor girl alone." The bronze drake said looking at Vior menacingly

"I'm sorry, I hadn't heard." Vior replied flying higher than the other two to leave them alone.

 _Well they always did say curiosity killed the cat, Viorstraz_. a voice stated.

 _Who knew how true it can be, Alexstraza_. Viorstraz replied.

It took a little over 3 hours for Viorstraza to get to Wrymrest, and it was a sight to behold.

There was a carpet of color intermingled in the edges but mostly each flight was with its group, The red flight had the northern point, Green to the west, Blue to the south, and Bronze to the East. The blue flight was in deep mourning while the other flights were sympathising with them, Ysera, Alexstraza, and Norzdormu were watching each of their flights respectively. As Viorstraz came to land on the outside of his group A red dragon, and 2 Bronze dragons came over to him.

"Vior, where have you been?!" The Red drake asked.

"Calm down, Zalastraza! I was helping some mortals get back home safe." Viorstraz replied.

"What ever you say brother." Zalastraza said as she returned to the group.

"I'm glad your here Viorstraz, each aspect has chosen 5 out of their own flight to vote on the next Blue Dragon Aspect. You were one of Alexstraza's choices." the bronze female said.

"Me? Are you sure Lirudormi?" Viorstraz replied looking shocked.

 _Yes, I chose you Viorstraz Don't let me down._

 _Of course Alexstraza._

"Lemme guess Alexstraza just confirmed it?" the Bronze male asked

"Yea...wait! How did you know Borzdormu?" asked Vior.

"You had that look on your face. You look like your thinking hard when your talking to someone telepathically and we all know you don't think very hard." Borzdormu said.

"Not cool man." Vior replied punching Borzdormu in the shoulder.

 _Come Viorstraz it's time for the vote, enter the temple I will guide you from there._

 _Ok_

"I gotta go." Vior said as he moved towards the temple. "See you guys later!" Vior yelled as he entered the temple.

 _What now, Alexstraza_

 _Meditate on the Blue dragonflight and I will read your mind and decide which one is the best from your viewpoint._

 _Ok._

A/N: I saw how few stories there were for the dragons and the Aspects in general so I decided in a burst of writing to write a chapter real quick. No I'm not abandoning my other story I just had a cool Idea and went for it. Have a nice day!


	2. The Tease

I don't own any of the Copyright

She never told anyone but exploring another's mind is tricky business even when they are calm it is easy to get lost in their Thoughts, Dreams, and Emotions among other things. Alexstrasza decided to start where he first met the Blue Dragonflight quickly ruling out the deceased, there weren't that many what with how the dragons lived in solitude but Viorstraz remembered more of the dead than Alexstrasza thought, she would have to ask him about that. As she sifted through the dreams she saw the emotions attached she went for the ones with stronger emotions and she found some things she would never admit to finding, some things you just want to forget.

Not many of the emotions were attached to her during the part of Vior's life she was viewing but as she went deeper and deeper she felt his feelings grow stronger for something but he was stopping her from looking at what it was.

Let me see it ALL child I cannot grasp a full picture without the knowledge of it all.

Ok, my queen but don't say I didn't warn you.

Alexstrasza was confused as to what he meant when he let her look at what the emotions were tied to and she was Overwhelmed by the sheer strength and force of the emotions that she was forced out of his mind. "What's wrong Alexstrasza?" Norzdormu said as he saw her stricken face.

"I will tell you later, Norzdormu, I must continue." Alexstraza replied delving back into Vior's mind

Alexstrasza slowly got a grasp of the sheer amount of love Viorstraz had for his people, his friends, and most surprisingly to her, Herself.

My child, why did you never tell me?

I didn't know what to think of these feelings for you Alexstrasza

It is ok Vior, this is common, I have got what I need to judge the Blue flight. Thank you.

Alexstrasza cut the link before he could answer and with that finished scanning the brains of her five chosen. "Norzdormu, Ysera have you finished scanning the brains of your five?"

"Yes, my queen." they both replied in unison.

"And who are they?" Alexstrasza asked.

"Tyrygosa, My lady." Ysera Replied.

"Norzdormu?" Alexstrasza asked.

"The same my queen." Norzdormu replied.

"Strange. I too ended with Tyrygosa." Alexstrasza said with wonder.

Viorstraz was starting an upward ascension to start on his trip back to stormwind when 3 dragons flew up to meet him, Alexstrasza, Ysera, and a Blue dragon.

Viorstraz and Alexstrasza

Viorstraz surely you could stay for more than 3 hours

If you want me to Alexstrasza I will but otherwise I must go and make sure my friends are OK

Fine by me Vior meet me at moonglade in a few weeks time.

Isn't that Ysera's flight's area though?

Yes it is Vior she will come with me to moonglade.

Ok, Alexstrasza 3 weeks until I get to moonglade at the most

Please stay one night atleast

Ok, if you insist

Alexstrasza and Ysera

Ok, Ysera he's staying for the night

My queen I'm glad you have finally found another!

Yes and you will be helping me

Are you sure my queen?

Yes, I'm certain

Very few dragons actually stayed the night and they were scattered all around Northrend, Ysera, Alexstrasza, and Viorstraz were in the southeastern area of northrend. Viorstraz had set up a small fire next to a cave that was empty with the Lich King defeated and Jaina Proudmoore on the frozen throne the scourge were all at Icecrown preparing for war with the Vrykul, the dragons weren't very bothered with it though as long as she wasn't bothering Wyrmrest they couldn't care less right now. "I'm glad I stayed its beautiful out here at night." Vior said looking at the Aurora Borealis. "Yes, its always beautiful here during the night." Alexstrasza said scooting closer to Viorstraz. "Alexstrasza look! I can see thmhhm!?" Viorstraz said as Alexstrasza kissed him.

Viorstraz quickly embraced her and deepened the kiss tasting Alexstrasza's lips, they taste like honey he thought to himself. Viorstraz slowly let his hands go lower and lower feeling Alexstrasza's curvaceous body and grasped Alexstrasza cheeks and squeezed. She squeaked and tightened around him feeling his hard-on.

Getting excited already I see. well there's more than just me to get excited about

Viorstraz was about to ask when Ysera pulled him back into the cave and Alexstrasza followed.

 _A/N: I wrote this out of a pure splurge of need, please review! it does properly speed up the process! I mostly wrote this because of the motivation I got from a review! Yes, it does actually matter to me! Speaking of reviews before I continued I was curious as to if you guys think I should go this way with the story R/R! Have a nice day! -R_


End file.
